Many liquids require mixing prior to use. The most basic mixing procedure is to place a long rectangular paddle within the container of liquid and move the paddle in a circular manner. Depending on the type of liquid, this can be a time-consuming, tiring and messy process. Alternate methods include the use of paint shakers in which a can of paint is mounted on a reciprocating platform and a motor "shakes" the can until mixing is complete. This method, while efficient, requires a machine Which is too expensive for the casual user to purchase. Other types of mixing apparatus have been patented which attempt to facilitate mixing of liquids.
Kurland (U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,992) invented a mixing machine that is designed to hang from the top of a pan or container. The mixer includes replaceable paddles that have slots to allow some passage of the liquid. The paddles are designed to extend from near the liquid surface to proximate the bottom inner surface of the pan or container. A permanently affixed motor or similar rotating means provides the driving force to turn the paddles.
Kemp (U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,797) teaches the use of a shaft mounted mixer that can be inserted into a drill chuck. The mixer includes at least two discs that can be rapidly rotated to effect the mixing operation. In this invention, at least one disc is fixed to the shaft and the other can freely spin about the shaft. One of the discs is perforated and fluid is drawn between the two discs.
Cooke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,992) shows a multi-bladed mixing device also attachable to a drill. In this device, a pair or angled blades are fixedly attached to a central shaft. The ends of each of the blades are twisted in opposite directions. This causes the fluid Within the container to circulate from the bottom to the top of the container.